No towels
by vampires assistant
Summary: There is no towels in the hotel room what should Larten do? Darren is a girl called Davina DavinaXLarten If you do not like this kind of thing then do not read it.


**No towels**

Rated M for sex and adult themes. If you do not like this kind of thing then do not read it.

I do not own Larten but I do own Davina.

(Darren is a girl called Davina.)

(Larten and Davina are staying in a hotel searching for the vampaneze.)

Larten came out of the shower and was about to put a towel on but he did not realise that the towel rack was empty because the they were taken by the maids that came round to clean the room, when he was asleep in his coffin. What was he going to do? The maids would not be back until tomorrow. But more importantly Davina was going to be back from the market soon. He stood there naked pondering on his options. He could:

Dry himself with his clothes, but then he would not have any clothes.

Tell Davina to buy some towels, but then he would have to tell Davina that he went in the shower without a towel.

Drip dry, but then Davina might walk in.

He decided on drip dry. He stood in the room waving his arms and legs around trying to dry off. THAT DID NOT WORK.

He attempted to wipe himself down, that worked better but not much. He dried his legs then arms then slowly dried his toned torso. He got to the bottom of his abs and the tips of his fingers brushed his balls. It felt good, really good. He lost control of himself and plopped himself down on the couch. He spread his legs open and licked his fingers then moved then slowly down his chest down to his abs his fingertips grazed his flame coloured pubic hair. He moved his hands down to the base of his penis and rolled it gently in between his fingers and thumb. He quickly got a painful erection that needed satisfying. He closed his eyes and thought of the most sexy thing he could. He remembered when he first took Davina to Vampire Mountain and he took her in the showers. He had seen every inch of her but he took no notice because he never really looked at her like that. But now that he was seeing her in a different light he saw that she really was beautiful and in this case really sexy. He kept his eyes closed and imagined her sucking his cock. He wet his fingers once again and gently tugged at his throbbing member.

"Oooohhhh, oh, oh, Da-Da-Davina!"

He rubbed at the tip of his dick and he came all over his toned stomach. Larten closed his eyes and gave a few gentle pulls and opened his eyes again.

WOW he thought, mind blowing orgasm. He begun to pull and gently twist at his dick and he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Davina knocked on the door but there was no answer she thought that Mr Crepsley had gone out to feed or eat maybe. She picked out her key and opened the door.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh, oh, oh!" Larten moaned in pleasure.

"Hey Mr Crep-, oh my god, what the fuck are you doing?" She knew exactly what he was doing but it was still a huge shock to see her normally calm mentor, jerking himself off like he was.

She walked away into her room and took her clothes off then she ran into the bathroom. In there she jumped into the shower.

Once she had washed she came out of the shower and looked around for a towel. Then she realised that the maids had taken the towels to wash them. Damn it, how would she dry off?

She shook her whole body but she was still wet. She wiped her arms and it worked her arm was dry. She wiped down her legs and finally the rest of her body. She turned around and saw Mr Crepsley's bath robe hanging from the door she took it and pulled it on. It was too big but for her but she was only going to wear it to watch T.V. She was sure he would not mind. She sat on the couch opposite the masturbating Larten and switched the T.V on.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh!" Mr Crepsley moaned.

The volume of the T.V went up to drown out his moans.

"Da-Da-Davina, Oooohhhhh!" Mr Crepsley yelled in pleasure.

Davina froze. 'Is he jerking off to me?' She thought

She looked back at the man, he hadn't even noticed that she had come in.

"Larten! Oi, stop it!"

Larten heard her. 'SHIT, she has seen me!'

"Yes, what Davina?"

"What the hell were you doing and why were you screaming my name when you were...um pleasuring yourself?"

"Oh, you um saw that, yeah sorry about that."

"Why are you naked by the way?"

"Oh I um took a shower but there was no towels so I tried to shake myself dry but it did not work so I wiped myself dry and I accidently touched my um private area and I kind of got carried away."

Davina was getting strangely aroused by this man and how stupid he could be.

"Why are you wearing my bath robe?"Mr Crepsley asked Davina.

"Oh I took a shower when I walked in, I tried to get your attention but you were ...um busy, anyway there were no towels so I borrowed your bath robe. Wait why didn't you use your bathrobe?"

"I completely forgot that I had one."

Davina got up to go to her room but she tripped and landed face first on the floor. Mr Crepsley was there in a flash. He picked her up in his arms and looked in her eyes. He could feel his erection coming back as he did this. He slowly leaned in for a kiss and she leaned in as well. Their lips connected and Mr Crepsley put all of the emotion he could feel for this girl into the kiss. She kissed back but not with the same amount of force.

"No, stop."

"I am sorry. I should not have done that. I j-j-ju.."

Davina put a finger to his lips and he looked at her in confusion.

"I just meant put me down please."

He replied with a smile and put her down. They leant in and kissed again. Davina pushed their bodies together and Mr Crepsley let out a little moan. She put one of her hands around the back of his neck and with the other she cupped his slowly erecting member. She begun to gently squeeze and roll it. Each time she did she received a little moan from Larten. His penis was as stiff as ever now. He kissed her harder now and she moved her hand away. He whimpered at this but her hand was soon replaced by her grinding her hips up against his dick. He liked this more.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh!" Larten moaned.

Davina was getting more aroused and she looked Larten straight in the eyes and said. "Take me, now."

He did this immediately. Larten picked her up and gently laid her down on the couch that he had been masturbating on. He pulled off his bath robe that she was wearing and kissed up and down her body. He gently licked her stomach then he came to her private area. He kissed it and licked it. She moaned softly in reply. He licked his index finger and inserted it. She was horny so it went in easily. He took it out and licked his first three fingers. He stuck them in her all at the same time. She whimpered slightly until he began to push them in and out then the slight pain that she was feeling turned into great pleasure. He thrust his fingers inside her and just as she was about to get an orgasm he stopped.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Larten asked in a sexy voice.

"I'm ready, come in me. I want to feel you from the inside. _Now, come on." _She replied whilst he pulled up so her legs were on his shoulders and her vagina was fully accessible to him. She closed her eyes as her inserted his dick. IT WAS HUGE! Davina gritted her teeth as her began to thrust slowly and gently in and out of her.

"I will go gently, because it is your first time. It will hurt at first but then it feels amazing."

"No, I don't want you to be gentle, I want you to be rough." Davina said as she began to try and thrust herself. It only hurt for like 5 seconds and then the pleasure kicked in, she wanted as much of it as she could get.

Larten replied to her demand with a sexy smile and thrust roughly inside of her, hitting her back wall.

"Oh wow!" Davina said as his thrusts came faster.

"Davina-a-a. Get ready."

"For what?"

"This. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Larten moaned as he came inside her.

She moaned at the strange but at the same time amazing feeling of this mans semen coating her insides.

They fell back on each other and Larten held her in his arms.

"Davina, I love you. I know you probably do not return my feelings but I thought you should know."

"What are you talking about? Of course I love you. I am madly and deeply in love with you, Larten. I love you more than I have loved anyone, ever."

"Good, because I feel the same way. Now get some sleep you must be tired after doing that."

"Yes, I am. Very tired actually. Can I ask you a question before I go to sleep though?"

"Sure, anything."

"Which was better, you pleasuring yourself or us?"

"I cannot believe you are asking this. Of course it was us. It will always be us."

"Good, now good night."

"Hold on, now I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Was it alright?"

"Alright? ALRIGHT? Are you mad it was amazing, brilliant, I don't think there are actually words for the way it feels."

"Good."

"Why do you ask?"

"I just did not want to disappoint you is all."

"You are crazy. I am the complete and utter opposite of disappointed. Ok?"

"Ok. Good night. Sweet dreams."

"Good night. I love you."

"I love you too." Larten said as her pulled his bathrobe over both of them and kissed her cheek. She was already fast asleep. He fell asleep smiling.

Please comment. No flames please.


End file.
